Cuts
by ImSpidey2
Summary: Bowser Jr. was injured by Mario in a game of Dream Fencing, and Bowser gets revenge on the plumber with the assistance of Wario and Donkey Kong. Takes place during Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games. Please R and R!


_**Cuts**_

_**Don't flame, and please R and R.**_

_**Takes place during Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games.**_

_**It's back to the old story layout because the new one just takes too long.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>There are twenty people who played in the London games. One is wounded in a game of Dream Fencing.<p>

His name is Bowser Jr.. He suffered scratches, cuts and he was all wet after falling into the water below. He was put to sleep and he's at the London hospital right now, with the Toad doctors bandaging his cuts and scratches, and drying him.

**_A/N: His cuts aren't deep, they only cut his skin._**

Mario did it on purpose. He overwhelmed Junior by cutting his skin, and throwing him into the water, leaving him there. Bowser saved him and brought him to the doctors.

One doctor put Junior in his arms and placed him in one of the beds in the recovery room. He tucked him in.

* * *

><p>Bowser walked to Dr. Toadley.<p>

Bowser: Will he be okay?

Toadley: Yep! Everything went perfectly well! He'll be absolutely fine!

Bowser: Thank goodness!

* * *

><p>In the recovery room, Junior is now crying.<p>

Junior: I want my Papa...*sniff*

Bowser and Peach come in. They kneel down beside the poor child and Peach strokes his hair.

Junior: Papa...? *sniff* Mama...?

Bowser: Junior, the doctors said you're gonna be okay.

Junior: *sniff* That's good...*cries*

Bowser: It's okay. It's alright.

Junior smiled tearfully.

Bowser: Not only did Mario injure you, but he also destroyed Metal Sonic and also scratched Wario's arm. Eggman's fixing Metal Sonic. All of us are gonna be alright. I promise.

Junior whines.

Bowser: Don't be scared. Mario's gone. Papa's here.

Junior: I want a hug, Mama...

Peach: Junior, for the last time, I'm not your Mama.

Junior: I know...*sniff* I like calling you Mama...*sniff, sniff, cries*

Peach: Aww...You poor baby... *hugs Junior*

Bowser: I assure you, son, I'll beat Mario back. He won't get away with this. *also hugs Junior*

Junior: Thanks, Papa...*cries*

Bowser: You're welcome, son.

* * *

><p>Later, Wario and Donkey Kong join Bowser to get revenge on Mario. They aren't gonna use foils, sabres or even epees.<p>

This time they're using blades with darkness glowing inside. They are called "The Blades of Darkness".

Mario brings out his blade with light glowing inside. It is called "The Blade of Light".

Bowser: En garde, fool! **BWAHAHAHAHA!**

Mario: Bring it on!

Bowser, Donkey Kong and Wario attack Mario and overwhelm him.

Then Bowser finishes the job.

Bowser: **THIS IS FOR STEALING PEACH AWAY FROM ME EVERY TIME!**

Bowser slashes Mario.

Mario: **NNGH!**

Bowser: **AND THIS IS FOR INJURING MY SON!**

Bowser slashes again.

Mario: **YAAGH!**

Bowser: **AND THIS IS FOR ME!**

Bowser does a final blow.

Bowser: Game over.

Bowser slashes Mario in a blaze of darkness, launching him into the water below.

Mario:** NOOOOOOOOO!**

Luigi then runs out of the crowd.

Luigi: **MARIO!**

He dives in and gets Mario out.

Bowser and friends celebrate.

Bowser: **WE DID IT!**

Wario: **HA HA!**

Donkey Kong: He's gonna have your problems now!

Bowser: Yeah, of course!

They all laugh.

* * *

><p>Bowser walked back into the hospital and saw Peach.<p>

Bowser: Peach.

He gets her attention. Peach turns to Bowser.

Peach: Yes, Bowser?

Bowser: I took him out.

Peach: You know that he was my husband, but still, good job. I'm still teaching him manners against Koopas.

Bowser: Thanks.

Peach: You're welcome. Wanna see Junior?

Bowser: Yeah, where is he?

Peach: He's out of the hospital and he's sleeping at Room 372.

Bowser: Okay.

* * *

><p>They go to Room 372, and saw Junior, with his cuts healed, sleeping on the bed.<p>

Bowser walked to Junior, and stroked his hair.

Suddenly it woke Junior up. Junior was very sleepy.

Junior: Hey, Papa.

Bowser: Hey, Junior. You okay?

Junior: Yeah.

Bowser: That's good. I got revenge on Mario for you.

Junior smiled.

Junior: Thanks, Papa.

Bowser: You're welcome.

Junior then saw Peach.

Junior: Hi, Mama.

Peach: Hi, sweetie. How are you?

Junior: I'm okay. How are you?

Peach: I'm doing great.

Junior purred.

_**A/N: Koopas are the ultimate kind of animals and they have abilities from several animals.**_

Peach: Aww...You're so cute...*pets Junior's hair*

Junior: Thanks, Mama.

Peach: You're welcome.

Bowser: That's my boy.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>THE END<span>_**

**_Don't forget to R and R, and don't flame or else you will die! Just kidding, you won't. :D_**


End file.
